


OBVIOUSLY YOURS

by Another_JRen_Trash



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, JRen - Freeform, Kim Jonghyun - Freeform, M/M, Minhyun - Freeform, Ren - Freeform, Romance, choi minki - Freeform, hwang minhyun - Freeform, jr - Freeform, nuest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_JRen_Trash/pseuds/Another_JRen_Trash
Summary: Kim Jonghyun is a very bright student, top of his school, a third generation chaebol , their family has lots of money but that comes with the bad side of it, Jonghyun's parents rarely spend time with him and he barely has real friends other than his cousin Hwang Minhyun who studies In the US.Choi Minki is sold to the Adult club by his own dad in exchange of the money he took from the club owner.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

                                    --------------- **Heaven in He** ll ----------------

 

 

showcase of money, power, and privilege. At a private party where closely guarded groups of people from fashion, reputed business and political families are gathered together, Ladies flaunting expensive diamond jewellery and designer bags (Louis Vuitton, Dior, Chanel, Gucci, to name a few brands). Men talking about their business and some planning their next polo game. 

 

_I am tired of all this, all they care about is money.... For Appa it's all about his business his pride, he shows to his so called friends that he cares about them when he doesn't even have time for his only son. For Eomma it's all about her status her beauty, she doesn't even know that his own son is happy or not, all she wants is for me to bring good grades and for god's sake I come first in the whole school every single time, but she never appreciated it she never patted my back or gave me a hug ........._

_They never told me that I'm working hard and they are happy with me, all they do is flaunt their beauty, their money and boast about my grades and how well behaved and how good their kid is. They think by giving me money they will be done with their responsibility as parents......_

_Money Money Money, I will spend all their money on the thing they will be forever ashamed of....._ The high school student thought while sitting in his room and not willing to go out in the high profile party his parents are having at the house. Top businessmen , high government officials, people from movie and fashion industry.... Almost all important and recognisable people are there enjoying the party at Kim's villa. The Kim's are one of the second generation chaebols.

 

The student grabbed his bag from the cupboard, threw all his tenth grade books out of the bag and filled it with money. He stood up left his room and went out from the back door of the house silently, (even if he had made noise no one would have noticed with the loud DJ playing at the party). 

 

_How should I go in, I have never been to a place like this, I have only heard about this place from the bad kids of my class, they regularly come here to have sex with some random people_ ; The student standing in front of the club muttered in a low voice. 

The place is almost like a club but with a dark aura and full of people sitting and drinking along with people ( girls or women or boys or men who are showcasing their skin and entertaining )

 

_H.hello_... stuttered the student 

_What do you want kid_? The man sitting in the front desk asked.

_I... um... I....I want to_.. 

 

_Is this your first time_ ; the man asked giving a smirk 

_Um... Yes_ ; the student answered

_This is not a place for you kiddo go back home._

 

_I know you only want money, I have money, my classmates come here always so I know for you age is not the problem for you, I have money so just let me do what I want._

_How much you got kid??? Woah that's a lot , follow that man and just choose whom you want._

_I don't care, just send whoever u want; the student said._

 

This is a weird place, such a strange room with dark lights, I have come till here but I don't know what to do , how to do, I never had sex before, I have only seen in anime ; the scared and confused student thought. 

 

_Ya, you have got your first customer go to room 12._

_I don't want to go, I don't want to do this......_

_You have to do this, don't forget your father has sold you to us, now you have to do whatever we want you to, now this is your life._

 

What Are they doing, why taking so much time, someone should come before I change my mind ; the student was thinking this while the door opened and a person with a pale skin entered the room. 

 

Someone came.... what??? What is this Angel doing in this hell like place??? I have never seen a beautiful face like this!!!! It's like this person is radiating light in this darkness, such a beautiful face !!! 

 

_But...but wait...Is this Angel a boy???? I have to do it with a boy???? I will loose my virginity to a boy???_

 

 

The boy entered and sat on one corner of the bed, his gaze fixed to the floor, pale body as if someone has sucked life out of him........... Yet beautiful... waiting for someone to do something really bad to him, unaware of the person sharing the same space with him, not knowing the gender or age of the next person, his gaze was fixed on the floor, there was no way he would have known........

 

The student sitting on another corner of the bed contemplating on what to do now.......

 

....................... there was silence for whole 5 minutes

 

The pale boy's gaze fixed on the floor and the student's gaze fixed on the boy..........

 

Then the student broke the silence.........

_What is your name?_

 

The boy lifted his head and turned towards the student, curious about the face behind that voice.

The boy looked at the student and then again went back to stare the floor.

_Ren._...... The boy answered in a low voice

 

_Ren?.....  My name is JR_

 

JR??? This is what came to my mind? and anyway what is the use of telling my real name to a person whom I am never going to meet after today... The student thought.


	2. FRIEND

 

_What is your name_? The student asked, he didn't know what else to do.....

 

The boy on another corner of the bed lifted his head and turned towards the student........... just Long enough for the student to realise how sad those eyes were and ofcourse how beautiful....

 

_Ren....._

 

_My name is JR......_

No one asked but what better can the boy on another corner get, a little more time before he will be dragged through hell.... Before the person in front of him will tear him apart....

 

Ren was happy with that little time but surprisingly he kept on getting more time when JR just kept on asking questions...........  JR was nervous himself, it's not that he went there to fulfill his urge..... He wanted to gain his parents attention, he wanted to break his parents pride by any way possible, or by cheapest way possible.......

 

Before entering there JR thought that someone will come, probably elder than him and lead him , do the dirty deed with him and he will be able to take revenge on his parents....

 

But there he was with someone his age?? Younger?? Elder??

 

_How old are you?_?? JR asked

 

_15_

 

This time Before answering, Ren didn't even bothered to lift his head.

 

_We are same age_ , JR replied

 

Not that he was happy knowing Ren but he just wanted to get over with sex and he did not had the courage to initiate it ..... the person next to him was also not helping.....

 

_I am in tenth grade_.... Do you study?

 

.................................... No answer

 

_Do you want to study?_

 

This time atleast JR for a nod from Ren

 

_Do you like doing this thing?_

Ren turned towards JR, looking at him with his sad eyes...

it is filled with more pain than before, JR thought......

It's been minutes and Ren was still looking at JR with those eyes, JR moved little towards Ren but he closed his eyes and a shiver run through his body.......

 

Ren's face is still turned towards JR, still radiating, blonde hair, thin built...... Then he slowly opened his eyes and and a chuckle left Jr's mouth...... Making Ren stare at JR , seems like JR was able to release some of the pain from Ren's eyes as it was replaced with the look questioning JR's sanity....

 

_Do you like doing this_? JR tried the question again...

_This is my first time entertaining a customer._...JR got his answer....

 

_Why did you do this_ , JR asked, but got no response, only that stare again, filled with sadness.......

 

But there was something else in that stare that JR couldn't figure out and he just kept asking questions, for some he got the answer in the lowest words possible or just those blank stares.........

 

JR didn't know himself but he just kept on talking, he told him about his parents, about school, Ren didn't say much but his face spoke it all......

 how can someone be so expressive??? JR wondered

 

JR tried moving towards him again, he had to do the thing he came to do, but this time Ren didn't close his eyes...........

JR did not wanted to scare Ren again so he stopped moving and started telling him about Minhyun, his only friend, JR was telling him about their childhood story and suddenly his phone started ringing..... 

 

_It's Minhyun_ , JR said, he was about to pick up but the phone slipped and bounced twice before falling, JR's fault, he was too lost in talking.. 

And......

there it was...... A smile........ Ren was smiling.

 

It was just a side smile on Ren's heart shaped lips and it was mesmerizing for JR.... Then JR realised the call is been cut off, and he saw the time In his phone.

 

It's too late, I should go back before my parents realise I'm not at home, JR said , and stood up

 

And that smile vanished and those sad eyes were saying million things at once as JR was leaving..............

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

JR sneaked into the house. The party was still going and JR's parents didn't bother about their kid, for them there were more important people at the party...

 

Laying on bed JR slowly drifted to sleep as the music faded away........

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

_Did you enjoy the party last night Jonghyuna_?..... JR's mother asked next morning on the breakfast table.

 

 

Jonghyun is JR's real name, he just came up with the name JR last night, thinking that it's no use to tell his real name to a complete stranger whom he is never going to meet again.

 

_Jonghyuna......._

_Jonghyuna......._

 

_Aah yes mother, you said something._

 

Jonghyun was busy thinking about that complete stranger, that he couldn't hear his mother properly....

 

_Did you enjoy the party last night?_

 

_Yes mother the party was very nice.._. Jonghyun answered.

 

_I will be leaving for school...._

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun was enjoying the outside view sitting on the back seat of the car on his way to school........

But everything reminded him of a certain someone...

 

When he saw the deep blue sky, it reminded him of two big beautiful eyes......... The most expressive eyes he has ever seen........

 

When he saw the leaves of roadside trees, waving with the drifting wind, it reminded him of a beautiful face.............. A face that was still radiating despite all the sadness, burden and fear clearly visible, but the glow in that face was definitely overpowering all those............

 

When he saw the school kids walking to the school with their friends, Chatting and laughing, it reminded him of that fade yet beautiful side smile on those heart shaped lips, bringing a subtle smile on his lips too...

 

 

 

_Master Jonghyun......_

_Master Jonghyun....._ The driver called, but Jonghyun was deep into his thoughts.

 

_Master Jonghyun.... We reached school...._

 

_Oh.... Thank you......_ Jonghyun replied.

 

 

As soon as he got down from the car a group of girls came and surrounded him...... Well it was a given, he was a third generation chaebol, good looking with his dark tone skin, filled with charisma, he was best in studies......... There was no way that girls won't fall for him.

 

But today he was too busy thinking about someone else, he had no time to give attention to those girls....... Not that he ever gave attention to them... 

 

 

Jonghyun entered the classroom and sat at his usual corner seat....... Girls still gathered near the classroom door, they just can't get enough of Jonghyun's handsomeness......

 

The class started, he paid attention when someone was teaching, then he will go back to his usual routine, either he will stare out of the window or sleep at his desk....... 

 

He had no friends anyway, Not that no one wanted to be his friend but he just always kept distance from his classmates, he knew they all wanted to be his friend because of his status.......

 

Jonghyun finished his school and reached back home after his usual Dance class...........

 

But Jonghyun was just unable to keep Ren out of his thoughts.......... He just kept thinking about last night.

Not because he was attracted to Ren but because he felt sincerity in Ren......... Someone who just listened to him without any greed, without any expectations, just like a true friend..... 

 

Yes, A Friend.

 

But why was this friend in that dungeon, the sadness in that friend's face was making Jonghyun uneasy.

 

Jonghyun was still thinking about Ren, the talk between them ........ It was not actually a talk between them , it was just Jonghyun talking and Ren listening and staring at Jonghyun with his big and beautiful Bunny eyes....

 

 

What were the circumstances that Ren had to work at that adult club........  Jonghyun thought

 

Jonghyun was his first Customer.

This is my first time entertaining a customer......... Jonghyun remembered what Ren said.

 

Yesterday was his first time, then what about today??

Now Jonghyun just can't feel easy about it.....

Does Ren have to entertain someone today, what would be that person like, will he take advantage of Ren, will someone tear that Angel apart........ 

 

Now Jonghyun just can't stay still thinking about his self declared friend.

 

I have to do something, I have to do something, I have to save Ren from those beasts...............


	3. CLOSER

This is my first time entertaining a customer......... Jonghyun remembered what Ren said.

 

_Yesterday was his first time, then what about today??_

Jonghyun started feeling uneasy about it.....

_Does Ren have to entertain someone today, what would be that person like, will he take advantage of Ren, will someone tear that Angel apart........_

 

_I have to do something, I have to do something, I have to save Ren from those beasts..........._....

 

Jonghyun became restless , bringing everything upside down in his room as if he is searching something he has lost, something very precious.....

 

After turning his room into a mess, he sat down, hands on his head, looking for a solution. After good 5 minutes he stood up and took his bag, again filling it with money, 3 times more than the last time. ( Money was never a problem for him) and he left to save his only friend in Seoul.......

 

He did not have to sneak out this time, His parents were not at home, as always they were busy with their business....

 

Jonghyun reached the club, he did not hesitate to enter today.

 

_You are back kid? Liked what you got yesterday?_ The man sitting on front desk asked with a smirk.

 

_Where is he_? Jonghyun asked without wasting any time.

 

_Sorry kid, he is taken for today...._

 

_Taken? How can you? I don't care, I want to see him..._

 

_Go away kid, I told you already, he is taken for today,_ the man replied raising his voice.

 

_You all only care about money right, how much you want, I will give you more than whatever the person has given_..... Jonghyun said confidently.

 

And Jonghyun was right, the people from the club only care about money, so they let him meet Ren.

 

 

 

_This room. Now you are on your own kid, I don't care how you deal with it_.... The man told Jonghyun after leading him to the room where Ren was with someone.

 

The room where Ren was with someone......... The thought only gave Jonghyun chills.....

 

He started knocking the room door as if he would make a hole through it. there was no reply... No reply for 7 minutes...7 minutes that seemed so long.

But that won't make Jonghyun go away.... He was never this desperate in his life.....

 

After good 10 minutes the door finally opened by a man who looked filthy in Jonghyun's eyes, A man probably in his 40s wearing only pants was standing in front of him......

 

A shiver ran through Jonghyun's body  just by imagining what would have happened inside, but Jonghyun acted fast, he pulled the man by his hands out of the room, went inside quickly and close the door from inside........

 

He stood resting his back on the door, eyes closed.....

He did not had the courage to see the state of  Ren inside the room......

 

_JR_..............

 

Someone called his name in a very low voice....

 

He slowly opened his eyes and to his relief Ren was sitting in a corner of the room fully clothed.

hands near his chest..... trembling..... Sweat dripping through his forehead mixing with Tears rolling down his cheeks........

 

JR ran towards Ren and kneeled in front of him then wiped Ren's sweat and tears from his face.....

 

JR wanted to hug him badly to make him feel safe but at the same time he was afraid that he will scare Ren so he just sat infront of him...... Just watching Ren softly.

 

JR?- this was the only word Ren spoke through his mouth, the remaining was spoken by his expressions.

 

Ren's forehead clearly showed that he is relieved, his eyes were confused and his half open mouth, as if he wants to say many things but just can't find words for it........

 

_Are you fine_? Jr asked and got a nod as the answer...

 

JR still can't touch Ren, in that moment in his eyes Ren looked something very fragile who will just get shattered with one touch.

 

_Did he do something to you_? Jr asked...

 

A tear rolled down Ren's cheek and he nodded for a no....... JR felt as if something heavy just got lifted up from his heart....... He sat down beside Ren..... Both will exchange glances now and then and sometimes JR will give a smile to Ren.......

 

When Ren seemed fine to JR, he tried to comfort Ren..... 

_You are going to be fine, nothing will happen to you...._

 

_I will be going......._. JR said and he stood up... Suddenly he felt a pair of hands holding his hand, a pair of eyes begging him not to leave..... 

 

He turned towards Ren who was holding his hands, helped him stand up and sit on the bed and took Ren's hands on his......

 

_you don't have to be afraid, no one will harm you from now on........._

_I have to go now ..._. JR said while making circles by thumb on Ren's hands to make him feel better....

 

But Ren holded his hands tighter, looking straight in JR's eyes and nodded in disagreement.... He didn't wanted JR to leave...... By spending time with JR the previous day he knew JR is someone he can lean on to, someone he is safe with.......

 

_You have to trust me okay.._. JR said.....

_I won let anything happen to you.... I will go for now and I will be back, and trust me nothing will happen to you when I'm not here, I have to go now but I will come back after some days.... Do you understand???_

 

Ren nodded.

 

JR left the room and went straight to the person on front desk only to be welcomed by his smirked face......

 

He opened his bag and kept it infront of the person....

_How many days with this much money?_

 

The person looked towards JR with a puzzled look..

 

_How many days for the boy with this much money_? JR asked again....

 

The person took the bag, counted the money and answered, 5 days.....

 

_Then keep it, I will be back after 5 days and don't you dare let anyone touch him.._... JR said furiously

 

_Ok kid calm down, I get it, but if you don't come on the 6th day then your pretty Friend out there will be gone...._ The man replied

 

_I will be back._.... Jonghyun said staring right into the man's eyes......

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jonghyun was sitting in his usual seat in the class, enjoying the view outside the window. It was lunch break and some kids were playing outside with their friends and some were sitting in the class discussing their plans for next 3 days.... It was holiday the next day followed by the weekend....

 

Watching other kids playing with their friends and listening to all his classmates laughing,  joking and playing around, always makes Jonghyun sad, he has no one around with whom he can do those things, he has a friend Minhyun, but he is studying in US so Jonghyun can only talk to him in phone.......

 

Jonghyun really envies them......

 

They all are so lucky to have someone they can enjoy with.... Jonghyun sighs

 

Jonghyun returns from school with no energy left in him.......... And nothing to cheer him up, he lies on the bed staring to ceiling thinking he should have atleast made one fake Friend overlooking their real intention..... And he falls deep in sleep......

 

___________________________

 

 

_Jonghyunaa......_

A knock on the door wake jonghyun up....

 

_Kim Jonghyun wake up it's 9 am._

 

_Yes mother.._. Jonghyun replies as he leaves his room and the comfortable bed.

 

_Me and your father are leaving for Japan, we have a business meeting there, we will be back by Monday morning._

 

_Yes mother.._

 

_Woah... Can anything get worse than this, I have 3 days leave, I have nowhere to go and now even mother and father will not be there..._.. Jonghyun run his hand through his hair as he went to dinning table to have breakfast.....

 

After breakfast Jonghyun went back to his room and dialled someone's number..

 

_Yeobuseyo.._

 

_Minhyunaa what are you doing?_

 

_I just came back from school, but why do you sound so low._... Minhyun asked

 

_Nothing, I was just....._....

 

................

 

_Kim Jonghyun????_

 

_Aah yes say......._

 

_Are you fine? Shouldn't you be at school now?_

 

_No, it's holiday today, and tomorrow, and day after tomorrow, what should I do minhyuna?_

 

_Just go hang out with your friends, watch movies or go play games....._

 

_With whom? You know I don't have friends in Seoul, not even a fake one...._

 

_You don't need any fake Friends Jonghyuna... What happened to your new friend you really liked, the one about whom you told me two days ago..... what was his name???_

 

_Minki.... Choi Minki...._. Jonghyun didn't wanted minhyun to know Ren's real identity so he gave him a fake name....

 

_Is he from your school?? Or is he son of your parents Friends_?? Minhyun asked

 

 

_Yes something like that........ but...... But I don't know how to take the next step..._

 

_Just ask your parents if you can go to a friends house for study, they won't stop you if you say, you are going over for studies..._

 

_I can't do that, my parents are out of city for business tour...._

 

_Then, it's much better Jonghyuna, there is no one to stop you.. ..just call him over and your problem is solved......_

 

_Why did I not think about it.... You are the best Hwang Minhyun... But calling him over is a too much, maybe some other day, for today I should just go and visit him....._

 

_Whatever is fine with you, bye Kim Jonghyun...._

 

 

With that said Jonghyun went back to being bright and happy Jonghyun, the excitement was clearly visible on his face, it's been 2 days he saw Ren.......

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

Jonghyun stood in front of the person in front desk..

 

_Huh, you are back kid.... Can't control yourself ha.._. The person asked with his usual smirk

 

I really hate this guy... Can't he just do his work.... Jonghyun thought.

 

_Where is Ren?? You didn't let someone else see him right???_

 

_We do business on Money kid, we won't send him to another customer, unless someone pays more than you......._

 

_I will keep paying more than anyone....._

 

_Ok, whatever kid, go to room number 9, I will send Ren there.._

 

JR was waiting for Ren in the room, he was too excited to spend time with his new friend that he couldn't wait.... He took a look at the room for the first time, he has been in the club before too but he never noticed the four corners which should be unpleasing to JR's eyes as they were nothing compared to his Villa. 

 

The first time he came to the club he was vexed with his parents and for second time , he wanted to save his friend so he never gave attention to the surrounding. Today JR was at ease and even after the fact that he does not like this place at all and wanted to take Ren outside but at the same time he did not wanted to scare his new friend, maybe some day when they become close Jr will take Ren out or to his home and spend some quality time with him, but for now he had no choice....... 

 

While JR was planning about the future, a familiar figure entered the room and sat on one corner of the bed.... 

 

_Annyeong Ren_..... JR greeted

 

Ren raised his eyes towards JR with a mild smile and went back to his normal self.... Or little better than his normal self or scared self...

 

Today Ren's eyes had a different look, there was no fear, it was replaced by relief and some questions...

 

JR was already delighted by the thought of meeting Ren and after being greeted by Ren's little smile and bright eyes , it just filled his heart with happiness......

What else can a 15 years old pure heart desire.....

 

_Umm.... I... I brought some books and magazines.._.... JR hesitated and he was also not sure that Ren will like the books or not, and as studious as JR was, he couldn't think of anything else to bring with him...

 

_I remember you said you like studying_..... JR slided the books towards Ren slowly, trying not scare Ren.

 

Ren's eyes sparked as he touched the books the looked up to JR with the same mild smile....

 

Whenever Ren does that, JR's usually smile becomes wider , corner of his lips reaching his ears.... As usual he will wonder, how can someone be so expressive even without saying a word, just by watching Ren's face he can read hundreds of things.... By watching those heart shaped lips curling into a smile, sends JR to paradise.....

 

This is the happiness you get by having a real friend.... JR thinks

 

While JR was lost in his thoughts, Ren was lost in the books, his eyes were sparkling yet something was off..

 

You don't like it ? JR asked

 

_Hangul._... Ren answered with sadness in his voice, pointing at 2 books he seperated from the others..

 

JR saw towards Ren with a questionable look then towards the books and realised that Ren has put the English books aside....

 

_You don't know English? I... I am sorry... I promise next time I will not bring them......_

 

Ren nodded....

 

The day went like that... Ren turning the pages and JR telling few things in between....

 

JR returned back to his home with a big grin in his face, he asked Ren if it is fine for him to come again tomorrow, to which Ren answered yes...

 

JR went to meet Ren following 2 days too, he took few more books with him each day as Ren liked the books and also he left some books with Ren, so he can  read it when Ren is  alone. 

 

They enjoyed each other's company, Jr was happy that he got a genuine Friend with whom he can spend time and Ren has no reason to not like it, everything was good for Ren as long as he was not eaten raw by any  beast filled with lust.

 

 

__________________________________

 

JR kept giving money to keep Ren away from anyone else.

 

JR and Ren became close each time they met, Ren was not afraid of JR anymore, although he remained the same.... The person with less words or should I say, a person with no words. And JR had no problem with it, Ren's face and gestures spoke it all. 

 

 

JR loved spending time with Ren, he would visit Ren and share with him everything, when he will share something sad and Ren's eyes turn dark ,his heart will ache. But when he tells something good with Ren and Ren will look at him with bright eyes and raised eyebrows with his lips curled slightly, JR's heart will skip a beat....

 

 

With passing time JR was able to make Ren say few sentences.... Whenever Ren got excited he will say few lines and after realising he will get all shy and pout his lips and stare at the floor ....

 

 

 

Like this days passed, then months......

 

 

 

______________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. BUTTERFLIES

Jonghyun was playing games from past 4 hours.. He was the type who would almost always play games or watch anime than to go out socially.....

How much more fun it will be if I had someone to play games with.... Jonghyun left a sigh....

He took a break, leaning his head back on the chair staring at the roof..... Closing his eyes contemplating when something rushed his mind, he remembered when he was asking Ren things about him, he told his birthday is next week...... Jonghyun's face brightened by the thought of it

                             _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

 

Jonghyun was something different today during breakfast which didn't get unnoticed by his mother..

_Is something special today?_

_Aah, what mother. Jonghyun snapped out from his happy thoughts...._

_You are all smiles today, you look happy_ , Jonghyun's mother asked.

_Nothing much Mother, I am just going for my friend's birthday celebration today._

_Good, you should make more connection into wealthy families, it will be helpful when you take over the business in future. Jonghyun's mother said being typical of her..... Do you have enough money, if not then Take the money you need from my wardrobe._.. Jonghyun needed money anyway to keep Ren to safe so he nodded......

 

                           _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_Umm..._

_What?_

_I..... I want to ........_

_What kid say fast...._

_You.... Ummm..... You allow to take people out right? I want to..._. Jonghyun was cut in between.....

_You are a minor , you should be happy enough that we let you fuck in here and now you have got courage enough to take them out to your place?_ ..... The person behind the snapped at Jonghyun with a glaring look as if he wasn't scary enough that he was shooting fire from his eyes by making them wide as much as possible....

 

But Jonghyun came determined Today he was not going to back up and he had the ultimate weapon with him...

_How much more money you want for letting me take Ren out??_

_Money ain't going to work this time kid, just fuck him here and go back home...._

_You will regret it...._

_What? What did you just say.. you dare to threaten me._... The man said following with a loud evil laugh.....

_I will help you in future, After knowing who I am, you are going to let me take him.._. Jonghyun is definitely not going to back up today at any cost even if it takes him to reveal his identity which is definitely not a good idea....

_I am the only heir of the Kim industries_..... Jonghyun said proudly, his head held high..... He was never proud of it nor he is today, but he really needed to throw 'I am the richest in town' card today...... After all he should enjoy some privileges of being the only kid of the Kims.....

 

_Don't bluff_... Said the man with a smirk.....

Jonghyun took out his ID card and threw it on the table..... Jonghyun was extra confident today.....

_See_.... _And what do you think I got all that money from to throw at your club....._

The man thought for a moment .... and said let me talk to the boss...

_The boss is calling you kid...._... Jonghyun followed the man....

_Just tiny kids but see the confidence... Spoiled rich brats._... The boss murmured when Jonghyun entered and asked him to sit down...

_Are you sure with what you are getting into...  well you rich are never clean........_ The boss said with a serious face.

_I know what I want..._ Jonghyun said confidently

_Well what better for us.... But you need to sign saying what you do here, so that we can use it against you if you try to betray us later...._

Jonghyun knew very well what he is getting into and how risky it can be.. and if any how his parents come to know about it, he will be grounded for life..... 

But wasn't that Jonghyun wanted at the first place, to put his parents into shame, to do something so low, to take revenge on his parents....... But not anymore, Well he still is angry on his parents but he can't risk his and Ren's friendship anymore, he can't even think of loosing Ren...

Just by thought of what his parents will do to Ren to clear all the traces to keep their image clean, if they ever come to know about him, just send Shiver in Jonghyun's body. So there is no way he is going to betray these people.....

 

Jonghyun signed the said papers and he was let to take Ren to his place.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

JR was impatient, he had thought so much for this day, he had all the right to be impatient.... He checked his bag again for the nth time... He wanted to make his friend's birthday special and memorable for him, he missed his Ren's last birthday so he wanted to make this one special and not to forget he wanted to reduce the distance between them...

JR tried to share many and almost all things with Ren in the past year but Ren still needed to open up..... Also there was nothing much to do in this room " _Is this even a room_ " JR will always think whenever he visits Ren.....

JR was already starstruck by Ren's Beauty and was never content with his precious smile, he wanted to see him smiling all the time afterall it suits Ren so much..... Once when JR was telling a funny incident about maids of his house, Ren left a cute chuckle, JR would do anything to see that again And if Ren can be so Angelic in this hellhole how much more he will shine when he is left free , without any boundaries, to fly.....

Ren was already starting to open up little by little and JR can't wait for the day they can become best buddies..

And as a special birthday gift for Ren, JR has planned to confess to Ren today, ofcourse not in a romantic way, he has no romantic feelings for Ren, not yet atleast......

He just wanted to tell Ren the truth about himself, his friend deserved to know, the truth that he is Jonghyun and not JR...." _It is nothing big so Ren will forgive me, right_? " He thought........ Although he is still scared that Ren can get angry, but he has to tell him at one point and it's better to tell as soon as possible.... 

 

Atlast JR's thoughts came to an end when Ren entered the room and sat beside him.... Yes he sat beside him not on the corner of the bed, that was a sign that Ren has started trusting JR........

 

" _Happy Birthday Ren_ah_ " JR said as he took out a small flower bouquet from his bag.... All grinning....

" _You remember_ " Ren said with a small smile as he took the flowers and smell it.

" _Yes I do, you thought I will not remember, I am disappointed_ "

" _I did not know you will come today_ " Ren replied looking into JR's eyes, a faint smile still left in his eyes....

" _Yes I came, and I remember, and we are going to celebrate your birthday_ "

Ren looked upto JR, little bit confused and somewhat excited......

" _We are going to celebrate and we are getting out of here_ " JR told again...

" _Out? I am not allowed to go out JR_ "

" _Now you are, I have talked to them and you are going out with me, so take this and get changed, I thought this will look good on you_ " JR said handing Ren the bag he brought with him..

" _But_ " this was the only word Ren said as sadness took over his face and he started staring at the floor.....

" _Why? What happened? Do you not want to go out? You don't like the idea? Or you don't like the clothes?_ " JR said everything in a single breath.....

_" Money "_

_" Money? Money what?_

_" you need to pay more money to take someone out of here, I do not want you to waste it on me "_

Money was never a problem for JR and he really wanted to make his friend's birthday special and this time sadness took over JR's face, he was too excited to take Ren out but after hearing what Ren said, he thought maybe he is forcing Ren and he did not want to go out and spend time with him....

Silence took over the room for a good five minutes, until Ren realised the reason behind it and decided to say something.....

_" Let's go "_

JR looked at him

_" I will go_ " Ren said with a smile, he never wanted to see that sadness on JR's face. It hurt Ren when the last time he saw this sadness on JR's face, when JR had told him why he came to this hell for the first time because of his parents....... Although Ren has not given their relationship any name till now but JR was definitely someone special to him and he would hate to see JR sad again ever.......

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

JR was waiting for Ren to change, trying not to turn around, he can't wait to see Ren in the dress he brought........ He had gone through all of the best stores he knew to find that one dress that will suit Ren.........

"I am ready" Ren said shyly.... head down, but still trying to look at JR's expression, eyebrows raised..... And JR was right, the dress suited Ren so much, he was starstruck again.... 

Ren was standing in front of JR , wearing a shirt with donuts printed on, a pink jacket on top of the shirt and blue washed jean.... Black hair and wearing a little smile on his angelic face....... He was perfect in the eyes of JR [ almost perfect] " _now we need to add one more thing and you will look perfect_ " JR said....

_"what?"_

_"you will know, lets get out of here first"_ JR said as he took Ren out of there holding his hand .....

 

As they got out of the club Ren tightened his grip on JR's hand. he was scared, And JR knew that so he will assure him time to time by tapping his other hand on Ren's hand .........

On the way Ren was wondering where is JR taking him and they stopped in front of a saloon..... 

"its been more than a year that we have met and you are already 16 years old, you deserve a makeover now" JR said with a huge grin on his face, to which Ren agreed, he wanted to look good himself.......

JR waited patiently as Ren was getting the makeover, he brought Ren to the best stylist in Seoul...... And he got the results of his patience, He was watching the best thing in his life....... Ren was already beautiful in JR's eyes but this Ren was breathtaking, looking perfect in pink, JR was prowd of his choice of dress and now to add to this beauty the stylist did her work with so perfection.....

Beautiful eyes, perfect heart shaped lips and..... blonde hair...... JR was lost..................

So lost that he could not concentrate on anything that whole day,. He was just full by watching Ren eat, he even couldn't concentrate on the games he loved when they went to play vr games, he lost in all of the games.....

He just couldn't take his eyes off Ren..... ** _He was feeling butterflies in his stomach... This was something new?_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Our First Time

After Ren's birthday JR and Ren went out many more times and they both loved to spend moments together..... JR would go to meet Ren in the club on school days and will take Ren for outing on holidays...... They would go to play arcade games or VR games, then they will go to some cafe or to eat chicken.... 

JR started to think their outing as dates as the butterflies in his stomach became more colourful... Although he never expressed it to Ren.... He was happy with how everything was going..... They both were happy.....

And JR was grateful to Ren that he reacted normally, when he told Ren that he lied and his real name is Jonghyun... " Your name does not makes any difference, it's you who are special to me and I love the name JR anyway " Ren said with a sweet smile and he was not lying , for Ren Jonghyun was like a guardian angel, to whom he felt indebted and thankful.....

" Can I still call you JR? I like it how JR ends with R and my name starts with R.. JR-Ren .....JRen.....  I feel connected with you " Ren asked with a shy smile, to which Jonghyun agreed happily. "Was Ren feeling the butterflies too?" Jonghyun thought....

They become much closer and attached to each other as time went by, they are already 17 years old now and Jonghyun wanted to tell something very important to Ren..... More than telling he wanted to discuss something with Ren to make a very important decision....... 

A decision that his parents forced it on him, he was ready to go against his parents if Ren thought otherwise.... 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going today JR"

"You will know"

When they reached their destination Ren was in awe....

"Welcome to my home" Jonghyun said with a huge smile, his parents were out of country, so he decided to bring Ren there, to his very personal space.......

Jonghyun was still hiding Ren from everyone, he was afraid he would be separated from Ren if they knew his Real identity, for everyone else Ren was Choi Minki.... A friend of Jonghyun from school.... Jonghyun has told everyone so.....

Ren was never been to such a big villa, not to mention any villa or any place this huge and lavish.... He only listened about this place from Jonghyun but was never able to imagine that it will be this huge....

Ren was appreciating every thing, when he passed through the huge and beautiful lawn with varieties of plants and flowers he has never seen before, passing through the hall with a huge Chandelier , the grand staircase.....

"This is my room" Jonghyun interrupted "come inside"

He showed Ren around his room, his games collection, anime character collection and the souvenirs he brought from his overseas trips, his awards as a top student....

"Ren_ah"

"Yes"

"Can you come and sit beside me, I want to tell you something"

"Sure, what is it JR"

"ummm....... you see.... I am completing my school this year........ and I will be attending University after this........ as I am the only heir of this family......... in future I have to manage everything......" Jonghyun could not continue, he looked down, sadness taking over his face, the very sadness that Ren hates to see on His JR's face...

"That is great, I'm sure you will be great in managing your company, I am happy for you" Ren was still confused why there is sadness instead of happiness in Jonghyun's face.....

" Don't say that, you don't understand, they want me to study abroad, they want me to join a university in United States, they want me to leave Korea, they want me to stay away from Seoul, away from you" jonghyun managed to say in a single breath but could not manage to stop the tears falling from his eyes..... and then from Ren's eyes....

But Ren wanted to cheer Jonghyun, though he may not know many things or anything but he knew that how much important this is for Jonghyun... He has heard several times Jonghyun say, that he wants to explore the world, know as much as he can , and when he will take over his parents business he will never deal the same way his parents are doing and he will never neglect his dear ones .....

 

"You should go JR, you should go and learn things your parents want you to.... and come back to become the best and to take responsibility of what belongs to you " Ren cupped JR's face, looking into his eyes with affection trying to ensure JR that everything will be fine.. "And I am not going anywhere, I will be here only... waiting for you" Ren continued with a smile....

Jonghyun looked at Ren's beautiful eyes, beautiful smile and the face , the most beautiful face he has ever seen.... trying to imprint it in his eyes so that he can close his eyes and see him whenever he misses him....... 

By looking at Ren it soothes JR's heart, "Thank you" he said caressing Ren's cheeks softly, looking into the prettiest eyes, slowly rubbing his thumb up and down Ren's face, massaging over his eyebrows then cheeks down to Ren's plump lips...... Then unconsciously he bent forward to place a kiss on those lips but stopped as soon as he realised what he was about to do.......

"I am sorry , I..........I am not in my right mind, I'm so sorry" Jonghyun apologized, shifting away from Ren

"It's ok JR, please don't be sorry....I want to see you Happy always"  Ren said, he really wanted to take that sadness away from JR and he can do anything for JR or the only thing he knew..... This maybe the last time they are meeting and Ren definitely didn't wanted to send JR being sad....

Ren shifted towards JR, slowly bending towards him, resting his hands on JR's shoulders putting his weight on JR, trying to do what Jonghyun tried to do few moments ago........ But Jonghyun got confused and bent backwards making both of them to fall on the bed , they ended up laughing, Ren lying on top of Jonghyun...

"I will miss you" Ren said looking in JR's eyes, still on top of him....

"I will miss you too"JR smiled....

 

Warning: Mature content

 

They both lay on their sides, facing each other, holding their hands in the space in between them, trying to get lost in the moment hoping for it to stop just like this, for.....ever

their legs strangled.......

Jonghyun shifted forward to place a peck on Ren's forehead, the distance between them is reduced , foreheads touching each other, the sound of breathes seems musical on their ears........

Their breathes became heavy, hearts racing, body gone stiff by this unknown sensation....... 

Jonghyun took the courage to plant a kiss on Ren's cheek softly, moving to the corner of his lips, being careful, he stayed like that for few seconds trying not to offend Ren and to make sure that Ren has no problem with this......

When he lifted his head he saw Ren's eyes are closed, he removed the locks from Ren's face, brushing Ren's hair softly with his hands.....  and went in to kiss the heart shaped lips.... Soft and gentle.... Giving Ren enough chance to stop him if he is uncomfortable.....

Which Ren wasn't, as he put his hands around Jonghyun's waist...... Pulling him closer...... 

Jonghyun took it as a cue to proceed and took Ren's bottom lips in between his, nibbling softly..... He can feel Ren's uneven hot breathe on his cheeks.....

They both know where this is going, they were aware that they are crossing that border, but none of them bothered, it didn't mattered now..... Jonghyun already had developed that special feelings towards Ren over the course of two years of their friendship, and now when he is going to get seperated for few years, he wanted to seize the moment so that he won't regret it and what can be a better way to convey his feelings......

For Ren .... although he has not given their relationship any name but JR was basically his everything, the only one he can trust.... There was nothing to loose and if he had to loose, even to loose himself , he will loose it to JR without any second thought.... And now that they are this close Ren is liking this tingling sensation.... Deep down he had given himself to JR, but this moment made him feel that JR is his and only his...

JR pulled out from the kiss gently , looking into Ren, stroking his hair, Ren opened his eyes to look back at JR as lovingly.... JR's hands trailed down from Ren's hair to his cheeks, then to his cheekbones down to his collarbone...... Their eyes locked on each other, breathes getting heavy..... 

JR slipped his hands under Ren's shirt, trying to slip it off gently over Ren's head but ended up messing... Leaving Ren with a loud chuckle....

"Don't laugh, I have never done this" Jonghyun was embarrassed....

"Let me do it for you today" Ren said..... Holding Jonghyun's hand " I want to do it, for you"..... 

"You don't need to... Moreover do you know??? Have you ever done this with someone else?"Jonghyun seemed heartbroken, he untangled his hands from Ren's, stood up and sat down on the bed with a questionable look on his face......

"No, i have never done this before, but they teach us things in the club when they take us"  Ren said with a sweet smile caressing Jonghyun's cheeks ...

Although Ren don't have the same feelings for JR like how JR feels for Ren, but JR is the only person who is precious to Ren, the only one who matters.......

Sitting beside JR he took JR's hand, stroking his fingers and massaging his palm..... then wrapping his hands around Jonghyun's shoulders and pulling him closer.... slowly Stroking Jonghyun's hair, he got closer rubbing their cheeks together and snuggling....

JR shifted his head a little for a light kiss, putting his hands on Ren's waist....... 

Ren put his hand on side of JR's face, thumb sweeping across his cheekbones and deepened down the kiss..... running his tongue lightly on JR's lips.... To which JR responded by pressing his lips closer ..... soft moans leaving both of their mouths.....

Liking what they were doing Ren proceeded to nibble the plump lips then running his tongue on inside of Jonghyun's lower lip and slowly sliding it inside Jonghyun's mouth as Jonghyun parted his lips...... Soft moans could be heard as they both explored each other's mouth......

Jonghyun parted to take a breath but Ren continued to trail kisses along JR's cheeks... down to his neck, continuing kissing in between soft moans, one hand softly stroking JR's neck and another on his waist..... Slowly sliding his hands under Jonghyun's shirt to caress his back.....

The atmosphere was becoming hotter which resulted in throwing of their shirts without bothering where it landed.... 

Ren pushed Jonghyun to make him lie on his back.... Ren on top of him "Let me make you feel good, as a farewell gift" Ren said stroking Jonghyun's hair then trailing his lips all over Jonghyun's face.... Giving light kisses and moving down to give insistent kisses on Jonghyun's neck and collarbone, Nibbling over his soft skin.... Making Jonghyun moan over it..

"JR" Ren spoke over Jonghyun's ears nibbling his earlobes...

"Hmmm" Jonghyun hummed....

"Can I mark you?" Ren asked trailing his hands over Jonghyun's neck....

"Mark me" Jonghyun answered tightening his grip on Ren's shoulders.....

Ren wanted to mark Jonghyun right there, where his lips are now but he did not wanted to make JR embarrassed infront of anyone by giving him a visible hickey so he continued kissing from Jonghyun's earlobes down to his neck to his collarbone near his shoulders, parting the lips slowly, placing them firmly onto the soft skin of JR, making a good seal, without leaving any gaps for the air to escape, sucking it hard enough to break the capillaries beneath the skin to break, leaving a beautiful light pink mark only to turn into dark purple later, at a place where only Jonghyun can see..... Laying few more gentle kisses on Jonghyun's shoulder ...

Ren stopped to take gasp of air only to feel the sweet pain left by Jonghyun's nails digging on his back..... 

He looked at Jonghyun, worried that he could have hurt him..... Jonghyun looked beautiful, eyes closed.... Ren bend down to place soft kiss on the beautiful mole on Jonghyun's eyelid..... "Are you hurt" Ren asked.... "No, I liked it" Jonghyun answered locking his eyes into Ren's and trailing his right thumb over Ren's lips......

Ren took Jonghyun's hand and kissed inside of his palm then his wrist then interlocking his left hand to Jonghyun's right, gazing into his eyes, touching his eyelashes, praising the person in front of him......

Ren's soft gaze and right hand moved together, from Jonghyun's eyes to nose to lips down to his jaw line, his left hand still interlocked with Jonghyun's....

Ren's hand continued to touch Jonghyun as softly and as lovingly as he can, moving to Jonghyun's neck trailing down to his chest, gently touching the skin around Jonghyun's nipples making Jonghyun moan.... and leaving him short of breath.... turning his nipples get harder..

Ren's eyes and hands seperated their ways as he looked up at JR's face to gauge his reaction..... Once ensured that jonghyun is liking it, he gently run his fingers over Jonghyun's nipples, massaging in circular motion.... First right then left....

MakingJonghyun moan in pleasure and arching his back, tightening their interlocked hands.....

Ren removed his right hand down and gripped Jonghyun's waist and suck onto the hard bud around his chest..... making Jonghyun moan..... Jonghyun took his free hand to stroke in Ren's back of the head grabbing handful or Ren's  hair in his fist.... Ren continued to suck and nibble softly ....... Then placing light kisses to soothe.... Then to drop kissed at Jonghyun's belly button...... Then moved up to kiss gently on Jonghyun's forehead, cupping his face......

"Let me give you what I can give.... the only thing I know" Ren said kissing Jonghyun softly....

And finally they did what they met to do at the first place.... For what Jonghyun had been paying for all those years.....

not because there was any condition, not because they were forced, they did It because they wanted to... It was not done because Jonghyun wanted to let down his parents nor it was done because Ren was sold to the club and was forced to......

They both did it and loved it, it was their first time, they lost their virginity to each other and there was no regret........

 

 


	6. Choi Minki?

."it's so good to spend holidays after long time"

"Aah, I really needed this, I was so tired of studying endlessly, I really needed this break before the final exams"

" You! And tired of studying? Don't joke Jonghyunie"

"I get tired of studies ok... I need my share of fun too"

"Wow you have really changed Kim Jonghyun, where did my innocent Friend from Seoul go?"

"Jonghyun, Minhyun, let's go eat something" The boys were called out by there friends as they were the warm sun on the beach.......

It's been four and half years Jonghyun left Seoul for studies ...... He already completed his graduation and decided to stay in US only, to do further studies before returning and taking over his parents company in Seoul...

Many things changed during these past years,not to mention Jonghyun himself changed..... Now he is more outgoing, he is studying and at the same time enjoying his life fully.... Has lots of friends...   Boys and Girls.... It was not hard to trust people here as no one cared about his status.... And he has the most trustable Friend and cousin Minhyun here with him....

They both decided to ignore their friends and soak some more sun.......

"So when are you making your relationship with sejeong Official" Minhyun asked in a serious tone...

"You too" Jonghyun left a chuckle "we are not a couple, we are just good friends"

"Common, you two are practically together all the time, not to mention she is your only girl friend  you had in your whole life..... you even took her to Seoul with you when you went back for the only time after you came here And it's not hidden from anyone that she likes you"

"She likes me, doesn't mean I have the same feelings for her, she wanted to go with me so I took her"

"Well you never told me what you two did there, did you introduce her to your friends in Korea" Minhyun asked playfully...

"I just showed her places, and you know I don't have friends there"

"What about your friend, what was his name.... Minji? Minki? Choi Minki?" Minhyun asked scratching his head, trying to remember the name...

"Choi Minki? Who?" ....... Jonghyun asked raising his eyebrows....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.....  
> And how can Kim Jonghyun forget Choi Minki ....


	7. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's side of the story....

."Thank you" Ren said with sweet smile turning his head towards JR....

JR and Ren are lying beside each other, holding hands.....

"For what?"

"For everything till now" Ren thanked JR taking his hand to place a kiss....... "Thanks for giving me the opportunity to be your first" 

This was the only thing Ren could say, he was great full to JR for everything, for saving him, for teaching him, for being his friend, for taking his virginity, for giving his virginity......

He can only thank JR and could not ask anything in return.....

JR pulled Ren closer to kiss deeply, "Take rest for a while then I will take you back" JR said pulling the blanket up as they snuggled to sleep....

__________________________________

Jonghyun left Korea and Ren behind, before leaving he gave the club owner enough money to keep Ren safe for 4 years and he asked them to let Ren continue his study in return of the contract and with a promise that he will always support them once he takes over his parents company.... 

 

 

3 years later.........

"Hyung you are late today" Ren said smiling....

"Sorry Ren_ah there was traffic" 

"It's ok hyung, so what are we learning today?"

"How about learning idioms?" Aron replied

Ren met Aron in his piano classes, after Jonghyun left Ren started homeschooling to complete his school studies and also joined piano lessons, He always wanted to play piano..... Aron was also a student there and got closer with Ren as the days went....

Aron found Ren cute so he always took care of Ren..... Ren also found Aron reliable, he askedAron to teach him English in his spare time as Aron did his schooling in US ...

They meet 3 days a week in a park for their classes.....

"What happened Ren?" Aron asked as he saw Ren standing up suddenly...

"Hyung, Hyung, that is".....

"What Ren?"

"That is... I just saw. .. that is JR..."

"JR...who is JR?" Aron was confused...

"He is back hyung" Minki was smiling...

All excited Ren stood up from his place, took few steps forward but his legs froze as he saw a girl came smiling towards Jonghyun and entangled her hands with Jonghyun pulling him with her....

"Ren are you fine" Aron asked...

But Ren ignored Aron and followed Jonghyun and almost reached him "JR" he shouted

Jonghyun stopped...

"Ren" Aron pulled Ren turning him towards himself

Jonghyun heard a voice calling JR, he turned but saw no one familiar...

"Jonghyuna come fast, we are getting late" saejong dragged Jonghyun with her..

"I have to go hyung, I'm sorry, let's meet another day" Ren said removing Aron's hand off him, he turned back only to find Jonghyun gone from there..

"Did he not hear me?

Did he not recognise me?

Did he forget me?

JR is back but he did not come to meet me...

Who was the girl with him? They looked too close..

Did he not want to meet me because he got a girlfriend now?"

Ren was left with many questions and thoughts.. " but again who was I ever to expect things from JR" Ren thought..

 

........................................

 

 

"Ya Ren, do you want to die, why are you not eating?" The person in-charge of Ren at the club shouted....

 

 

 

After what happened that day, after feeling rejected and not recognised by Jonghyun, Ren just stayed lifeless in his room for days, he was not able to get hold of it, the only person he trusted, for him now he is a nobody.... A stranger..... Or maybe a shame......

 

"I am not hungry" Ren replied lazily

 

"Ok don't eat, but if this gets to boss and he scolds me then you are dead" the man warned.... " I don't know what is special in you that boss is so lenient with you and you get all the leverages" the man murmured....

 

"Oh and I forget to tell you.... One of your old customer came...... Was it 5 or 6 days ago? The one who is a kid himself..."

 

"What? Who? Who came? JR?" Ren jumped and sit straight

" Yes yes him only JR, he just met boss and went back" the man answered

"Why did you send him back? Why not bring him to me?" Ren was just about to get heart attack...

"Ya stop shouting.... When he came you were not there..... What am I your servant? Should I have entertained him till you come back" the man left furiously....

 

Ren was so disappointed at himself "how can I miss him? Stupid Ren" he hit himself in the head........

 

Ren stood up and went to the public phone nearby.....

 

"Yeobuseyo"

"Hyung it's me"

"Ren_ah... Where were you, how are you, I waited for you every day"

"I am fine hyung, don't worry"

"That is good to her Ren_ah"

"Aron hyung..."

"Yes"

"I have a favour to ask you"

"Yes anything, what is it Ren?"

"Hyung I want to go somewhere, but I am afraid that I might get lost, can you help me"

"Sure Ren, just meet me at the park and we can go from there"

"Thanks hyung, I will be there in 20 minutes"

 

 

Ren met Aron at the park and asked him to take him to Kim's villa, although Ren did not know the address but he remembered the way to Kim's villa from his last visit......

 

"Are you sure this is the right place Ren?"

"Yes hyung let's go"

 

 

"Who do you want to meet?" The security guard asked...

"ummm... Kim....Kim Jonghyun" Ren said

"Wait here" the guard asked staring Ren up and down....

 

The guard called the villa and told Mrs.kim that someone is there to meet Jonghyun with the name Ren..... And Mrs. Kim asked them to wait in the lawn.....

 

"Who are you and what do you have to do with Jonghyun" A impressive figure was standing in front of Ren and Aron, well dressed, without any Ruffles, straight hair till shoulders , sitting perfectly at its place, bright eyes definitely looking down at them.....

 

"I..... I wanted to meet Jonghyun" Ren somehow managed to say, he was intimidated

 

"Yes I heard that and I am asking why, from the looks of you two I can tell my son will never even look at you"

 

"I...I....." Ren couldn't say anything other than staring at the grasses down, what can he say? He knew very well that he can't say where they met or what is their relationship, if there was any.....

 

"Jonghyun is back to US, now get away and don't come back to dirty my lawn" Mrs. Kim left making faces......

 

 

"Let's go back Ren_ah" Aron said "who is Jonghyun? And who was JR who made you like this....."

 

 

 

 

........................................................................................

 

5 years later....( 8 years since Jonghyun left for US, and it's already 2 years that jonghyun came back to Korea )

 

 

"Don't come near me..... I said don't came near me" Ren shouted his lungs out.....

 

"Why pretty? Let me play with you too..."

 

"I said don't touch me"

 

" Where are Going to run away little boy, let me have a taste of your delicious lips"

 

"I said go away" Ren shouted again closing his eyes, he took a small pocket knife from his pants and started waving........

 

"Aaaah, are you crazy" the man cried holding his hands and hurried outside the room........

 

............................................................................

 

______slaaaaaaap_______

 

"Did you just hurt a customer with a knife, who do you think you are, did you forget who you actually are?" 

 

______slaaaaap_________

 

"My club have a good name out there and you want to ruin it with your drama?"

 

"Boss...  I..... I can't do it, and didn'tt JR gave you the money, then why should I entertain someone?" Ren replied holding his cheeks.... tears rolling down ...

 

"Don't show me those eyes kids.... And what money are you talking about? He gave money for 6 years and it's already 8 years, you and also your JR should be grateful to me that I have not already brought you to mainstream" the boss replied grabbing Ren's hair....

 

"And are you even aware that your sugar daddy is back to Korea, it's already 2 years and he is floating in his family money? Wake up from your fantasy kid, you were his toy that now he has thrown away"

 

"Don't say that.... Please don't say that" Ren pleaded

 

"Do you I think I am stone hearted? I thought that boy of yours is a good kid........ I fucking let you stay here for 2 years without any money coming through you.... I don't run charity here.... I even called your JR and not to mention I even personally went to meet him but he refused to meet me"................ 

 

 

"Now you decide what you want to do, I had enough of you, either you earn money here or just leave, I won't care less".... the boss threw Ren across the room and left......

**Author's Note:**

> i have posted this in aff now posting here, if you like it please give me feedbacks, i'm loosing motivation to continue this, your comments will always help m to improve and keep updating.....


End file.
